


Not Exactly for Your Eyes

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Mae finds Genny writing a new story, and Genny is hesitant to let her read it.





	Not Exactly for Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The title's kinda dumb but I couldn't think of anything better lol

After a few days of nothing but rain and gloomy weather, the sun came back out and shone across Novis. It was a perfect day to get out and enjoy, but some people had other ideas. Genny sat at the desk in her room, pen in hand as words flowed across the paper in front of her. The weather in the previous days kept everyone inside, which to her, meant plenty of time to work on a new story. Sure, going outside seemed like a nice idea, but she had become so intrigued by her ideas that she didn't want to leave them behind until she was done with them. Fortunately, she was nearing the end of her most recent tale, and it was still rather early in the day.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she wondered how exactly she wanted to conclude her story. _Do I end it with a wedding?_ She wondered. _Hmm, maybe I could leave it open to interpretation..._

"Genny! What's shakin'?"

She jumped in her chair as she turned her head to face her doorway, seeing Mae stand before her.

"Oh.. H... Hi, Mae." She quietly sputtered.

"Did I startle you? Sorry about that." Mae giggled. "I was just swinging by to see if you wanted come down to the market and do some shopping with me! Poor Celica caught that bug that's been going around the island, and Boey is... Well, Boey. So, you in?"

"Um, sure... Just give me few minutes. I'm almost done with this story, and I want to have it taken care of first." Genny replied.

"Ooooh, a new story?" Mae gasped. "Can I read it? You know I always get a huge kick out of your writing!"

It was when she asked to see it that a small panic started to set in for Genny. Little did Mae know that she had some involvement in the main plot. Truthfully, her and Boey's love-hate relationship was actually the inspiration. What made Genny feel uneasy about the possibility of her reading it, however, was the fact that she hadn't bothered to come up with different names, and just used theirs. While the story wasn't inappropriate in terms of content, the thought of it being read by one of the "characters" was more than embarrassing for her.

"I don't know... Looking back on it, it's... It's not very good." She nervously stammered.

"Aw come on!" Mae beckoned. "You have talent, and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself! Just a little snippet?"

"I really don't think that's a good--"

Unfortunately, there was no swaying her. Mae stepped into the room, looking at the paper sitting at Genny's desk. Genny was certain that she could have collapsed at any moment with how hard her heart was pounding. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Mae glance down at her story, her cheeks burning as though a fire spell had been cast on her face. She watched Mae's expression change from intrigue, to confusion, to realization, and finally to embarrassment.

"Umm... Mine and Boey's names are just placeholders until you come up with other ones... Right?" She questioned, her own cheeks reddening.

"Of course!" Genny blurted out with nervous laughter. "How stupid would it be to use actual names?"

She knew it was never a good thing to lie, but Mae seemed to believe it, so all she could do was thank Mila a thousand times over for that and apologize for lying in the first place. After gathering some gold to take with them, they left the priory and headed for the local market.

Hopefully, word of Genny's most recent idea for a tale wouldn't reach Boey.


End file.
